Fantasy over Reality
by thatsoreuter
Summary: In two separate camps, Yacok and Qjango, the sons and daughters of demons train to control their powers and survive the angels
1. Promise to never leave me

Her name was Alice. Alice Kingston. The transfer forest girl from middle of freaking nowhere. She was so innocent. I bothered me in a way. How innocent she was, but she had that kind of gaze that made me think she was more then what she looked like.

"Hi," she stuck her hand out at me, for a second I just stared at it, not believing that someone would want to talk to me, "I'm Alice. Alice Kingston."

"Cool," I muttered.

"So," she shrugged her shoulders, "What's there to do around here?"

"I don't know," I pulled my English binder out of my locker and slammed it shut, "Ask someone like Taylor or Hazel."

"I don't want to ask the in crowd," She murmured. I held up my hand.

"Wait," I asked, "What?"

"I don't want to ask the in crowd," she repeated.

"But they're the in crowd," I said, "Why wouldn't you want to ask them?"

"Because they don't know the secrets to the town," she fixed her gaze on me again, "But people like you do."

"What secrets?" I stated.

"Oh," she shrugged, "The usual secrets. Like how James is cheating on Taylor with Hazel and she hates that you're dating her brother." I put my hand up against her mouth. She licked it.

"Why did you lick me," I questioned, wiping my hand on my pants, "But more importantly, how did you know about Will, and James?"

"It's a talent," she wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed.

"Well come on then Alice Kingston," I grabbed my science textbook and shoved it into my bag, "Let's go see what other trouble we can stir up."

"You never told me your name though," She commented, walking besides me.

"It's Kora," I stared straight ahead, "Kora Bane." And if I was actually paying attention to what she said afterwards I would have heard her whisper Anemi, but I wasn't.

"Look," I groaned inwardly, it was Hazel and the in crowd, "The little, innocent newbie has latched on to Bane."

"Leave me alone Gonzales," I muttered, attempting to push past her.

"Negative ghost rider," she shoved me back. I felt the thunder building inside of me, "We need to teach newbie here a lesson."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alice stared into her eyes.

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do," Hazel snarled.

"Someone who knows that as much as you say your past doesn't define you it does," Alice snapped back, "For someone whose had so much torture in their life you don't show that much sympathy for others. I'm sorry that you've been beaten, raped, and tossed into a gutter but that sounds like a personal problem. Not mine, not Kora's, and not anyone's in this school. If your past doesn't define you then you shouldn't let it. But you are letting it control your actions."

"Big speech for a little girl," Hazel growled.

"Pity she's right then," I stated.

"Shut up Bane," she commented.

"Negative ghost rider," I mimicked, "You don't own me." That's when she attempted to hit me, but I wasn't there.

"Run Alice," I called over my shoulder; I looked back long enough for her to dodge the in crowd and take off after me.

"That was exciting," she grinned at me.

"You know what Kingston," I said, "You may be innocent but you got guts, and the gift of sight. Hello Theia."

"Hello Anemi," she replied.

"Now," I stared off into the distance, "What were you saying about secrets?" She laughed.


	2. Fix my heart and make it bulletproof

"What happened here Hazel?" I shook her shoulder from where she was lying on the ground.

"Let go of me Griffin," She shook me off and stood up.

"Whoa," I took a step back, "Sorry for trying to help Gonzales."

"I don't need your petty help," she snarled.

"Sheesh," I threw my hands up in the air, "I'll just leave you here to die," One thing you learn when hanging out with Hazel Gonzales is that life is harder in the in crowd. It's either be the hunted or the hunter, and most people are the hunted.

"James," Hazel turned her eyes on my boyfriend, "Go find the newbie and Bane for me."

"Yes your majesty," James muttered. Hazel growled, low and throaty, a warning.

"Leave him out of this Gonzo," it was Hazel's awesome older brother Will this time.

"Oh," Hazel turned to face him, "You're dating the freak who hit me, why don't you go find her?" She asked.

"Don't feel like it," he shrugged, "She didn't hit you anyways. You tripped over air and fell over when YOU attempted to hit her and she wasn't there." With that he started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Hazel demanded.

"To hang out with the 'freak' who 'hit' you," he called over his shoulder, "And this newbie seems pretty sweet so I'll hang out with her too."

"Your brother's got courage to stand up to you like that," James stated.

"Both of you," Hazel snarled, "Leave me ALONE and go make-out or something." James nodded, grabbed my hand, and started walking off, only I didn't move.

"Why did you say she hit you?" I asked.

"None of your business Griffin," Hazel dusted herself off.

"Well I just made it my business," I commented, "You were trying to get her to hit you. You know what happens when she uses…."

"Her calm hides a storm," Hazel waved a hand dismissivly, "Yada yada I get it. Don't piss off the freak."

"At least the newbie was right about one thing," I said, "You let your past define you, and I've dealt with that long enough. So I'll let you go back to secretly making out with James and running the social calendar of the school and I'll go introduce myself to the newbie and make amends with Kora. At least she seems nicer then you."

"You don't know the mistake you're making," Hazel glared at me.

"I'm correcting a mistake," I commented, "Not making one."

"And what would that be?" James asked.

"Becoming 'friends' with you," I motioned to Hazel, "And dating you." I motioned to James. I turned around and sprinted to catch up to Will, he would know where Kora and the newbie were.

"She's dead," I heard Hazel whisper that to James. I was okay with that, her threats didn't apply to me anymore.

"Will," I called, he turned in shock, "Wait up."

"What do you want with me Griffin?" he asked.

"To apologize to Kora," I said.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because I was a jerk," I stated, "And that was mostly because I hung out with Hazel, but the new kid. She made me see that Hazel's past does define her. Hazel is a manipulative brat and she's turned me into that too."

"Glad you've caught on finally," Will grinned, "I thought she had a tight grip on your mind."

"So that's her gift," I mused.

"Manipulation?" Will commented, "That's her gift."

"We know newbie has sight," I said, "Kora has thunder, and I have strength."

"Cratus, Theia, Anemi, and Apate," Will whispered, "The four unlikely friends."

"Who's Cratus?" I asked.

"You're Cratus," he stated, "Kora's Anemi, Hazel's Apate, and newbie's Theia."

"Sight, storm, strength, and manipulation," I muttered, "Four curses."

"Not curses," Will said, "Gifts. Four gifts."


	3. Winners never quit

"Hey," a voice called behind Kora and I, "Wait up, please."

"You have got to be kidding me," Kora spun on her heel, "What does the in crowd want with us now?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Taylor held her hands up, behind her was Will.

"Explain Gonzales," Kora looked at Will.

"She's changed," Will stated. Kora rolled her eyes, "No really Kora. I swear on it."

"He's right," I finally spoke up.

"If Alice says you're right I believe it," Kora shrugged, "What do you want with the outcasts Griffin?"

"To join them," Taylor said simply.

"We could make a super hero team," Will said excitedly, "We have Anemi, Theia, Cratus, and me."

"What are you?" I asked. Will stared coolly at me.

"You tell me," he whispered.

"Give me your hand." Will held his hand out.

"What's she doing?" I heard Taylor ask Kora.

"She's Theia," Kora replied, "Like how I'm Anemi and you're Cratus."

"Oh."

I placed my hand in Will's, and looked. I saw fires, Hazel being raped, beaten, Will threatened. Will being beaten for trying to protect his older sister. Hazel yelling at Will for protecting her when she was protecting him. Hazel choosing to stay with their father so Will could live freely. Will watching Hazel kill their father. Will betraying Hazel. Hazel in jail, in the insane asylum. Will helping Hazel escape.

"You're Deimos," I said, "That's why your father didn't want to beat you like he did Hazel. You're fear."

"I sadly am," he lowered his head.

"But then why wasn't I afraid of you?" Kora asked.

"Because you're afraid of no one," Will glanced at her, "You're storm, you're fearless."

"Now that is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard," Kora said.

"Well," I muttered, "From what I've seen so far you aren't afraid of anything. You can stand up to Hazel."

"The newbie's right," Taylor added, "For the past 13 years we've made your life a living hell, and I'm sorry about the roll I played in that, but you always survived it and fought back in your own way. By defying us and showing everyone else that you can be more. Your calm hides a storm and that storm that you hide makes you fearless."

"Told you she'd go to them," James snickered, "You're an idiot Taycat."

"James Matthew Allen," I started, everyone looked at me.

"Please tell me that she's going to embarrass the hell out of them," I heard Taylor whisper to Kora.

"Most likely," I heard Kora mutter back.

"So James," I continued, "What do you have to say for yourself? I mean, after all, you grew up stripping for money. I mean, when your parents abandon you it seems like the only thing you could have done. I guess that's why you go through girlfriends faster than Cole Sprouse lost popularity when he deleted his tumblr saying it was a 'social experiment'. Your past isn't as brutal as Hazel's but it's about the same with broken dreams. You should start making new ones, and get some better friends. I do hope you know that Hazel's going to dump you now that Taylor's stopped dating you. She only wanted you because you were taken and she couldn't have you. When are you going to learn that?"

"You are officially my favorite person," I heard Will say.

"I like the newbie," Taylor said to Kora.

"You're an idiot," James stared me in the face, "You've picked the wrong side." He glanced over at Taylor, "As well as you Taycat."

"Suck my cock," Taylor replied.

"You don't have one," James retorted.

"You don't know that," Kora added.

"Leave the peasants to their mumbling James," Hazel commanded, "Let's go." James held eye contact with me a little longer, and then vanished into the crowd of teenagers lining the hall.

"Come on Kingston," Kora called, "Leave the assbutt be. I remember promising you some secrets." I grinned.

"Coming Bane," then I turned and headed off with the outcasts, the dreamers, the hopers, and the people who accepted me for who I was. I headed off with my friends.


	4. Shatter glass scatter me

"Ummm excuse me," I looked up into the face of a new kid, "I'm new here, can you show me where the office is?"

"Sure," I smiled at him; he was younger than most of the people at camp. That I could already tell, "I'm about ready to head there myself, I can show you the way if you want to wait about five minutes while I finish this up." I gestured towards the sword lying on the table in front of me. The boy smiled.

"That would be fantastic," he said, "Thanks. My name's David, David Kingston."

"Brian Rice," I said, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"So what do you do here?" David asked.

"Learn how to fight," I grabbed the needle and started carving the design into the sword blade, "You're here because you've got a power you can't explain and monsters, demons, and spirits will be chasing you and tracking you down. It's the camps job to teach you how to survive out there."

"But I saw a bunch of people with giant animals," he muttered.

"Those are power animals," I clarified, "We all have one."

"Where's yours?" David asked.

"Most likely sleeping," I said, "Taught him how to swim today, he was exhausted afterwards."

"Oh," David murmured. I set down the needle.

"Done," I wrapped the blade in cloth and set it on the rack to dry, wiping my hands on the front of my apron I turned to the new kid, "Ready?" David nodded. I turned and started walking toward the gym.

"What's your power anyways?" David trotted besides me.

"Fire," I said, "Firestorms, creating fire, controlling fire, and anything to do with fire."

"So you are?" he pressed on, wanting more.

"Iah," I said, "I am Iah."

"I'm Ywain," David said, "I'm shadow."

"That's a lot more interesting then fire," I commented.

"My sister has the big one," he muttered, "She got accepted into Yacok and I got accepted into Qjango."

"You have family in Yacok?" I stammered.

"Yeah," David turned to look at me, "My sister Alice."

"What does she have?" I asked.

"She's Theia," he muttered, "Big and powerful, blessed with the gift of sight."

"I've heard stories about Yacok," I said, "About the people who and the best of the best. Kora Bane, Hazel Gonzales, William Gonzales, James Allen, and Taylor Griffin."

"What are they?" he asked.

"Ummm," I said, "Kora's Anemi, or storm, Hazel's Apate, manipulation, William's Deimos, fear, Taylor's Cratus, strength, and James's Nyx, night."

"Wow," he said, "How do you know all of this?"

"I studied," I shrugged, "I wanted to get in to Yacok and when I didn't but got into Qjango I learned about Yacok from friends, books, and people who traveled here from there."

"You mean people from Yacok come here," he stammered wide eyed.

"Yeah," I turned right, he jogged to catch up, "Every year they choose two kids to join them."

"Wow."

"I know. I want it to be me this year."

"That would be so cool."

"So you're shadow?"

"Yup."

"What's that?"

"I can move around the night like I own it. I can't control it like that guy from Yacok. But I'm pretty damn good."

"Why didn't they take you?"

"Too young."

I nodded, knowing the age difference between the people in Yacok and the ones in Qjango. It was tough being told you're good enough to get in but they won't let you because you're too young.

"Hey," I turned around, "Wait up Brain."

"Brain?" David looked at me.

"Nickname," I muttered, "What do you want River?"

"Just wanted to say hi to the newbie," River put her hands on her hips, and then stuck her hand out to Dave, "Hi, I'm River, River Fury." River was water, named and gifted well. Will blond hair that she dyed multiple shades of blue and silver eyes she was a river.

"You look like a river," Dave commented.

"I like this newbie," River told me.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Nah," she shrugged.

"Are you two dating?" Dave asked.

"Ewwww nooo," River said.

"River's like a sister to me," I said, "Dating her, gross."

"Glad you have a high opinion of me Brain," River stated.

"Love you too," I muttered.

"You two would be so cute together," David commented.

"And you're out of your mind," River retorted.

"Let's just go to the gym without shooting each other okay," I raised my hands, "Okay good."

"Always the peacemaker," River muttered.

"Really?" David asked.

"Yup," River murmured, "Pity about his power though, that causes more fights then everything else. That's why he's always the peacemaker."

"The fire creates and keeps the peace," Dave whispered, "Haven't heard that one before."

"Then you're never truly got into the Qjango spirit," River said.

"Guess I understand it now though," Dave stated.

"Understand what?" River asked.

"Understand life here," Dave said, "Understand how you guys live in a difficult war where water and fire, the two opposites, work together to keep the peace, it's the only chance you have at making it to Yacok."

"We're not getting rid of this one Brian," River called up to me, "He's fantastic."

"I informed you thusly," I retorted. I heard River laugh, and I wondered why I wasn't dating her.


	5. Shadows are my soul

"You coming Gonzy?" Kora came and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Yea," I muttered, "I am."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I murmured.

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"How did you know?"

"I know you better then you know yourself sometimes and you're not okay."

"It's just…. Nothing."

"It's just what Will?"

"It's Hazel. She's getting worse. She's letting what Dad did hurt her and have her take it out on others. I just don't want to see my sister go down like that. Not now. Not ever."

"Will," Kora put her hand on my shoulder, "Hazel's strong, a complete jerk sometimes but she's stronger than most people here. She just has a past that defines her. It warped her into who she is now, but she's trying to fight that. She'll be fine. Trust me, if worse comes to worse we can always have Alice read her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now come on Gonzo, we've got work to do." I smiled, as she walked away, she knew I would follow, she always knew.

"What's wrong?" It was Taylor this time.

"I honestly can't do this anymore. I'm tired of crying myself to sleep every night for reasons I don't even know. I know I should be happy, I've got fantastic friends, a great girlfriend, supportive parents, so why can't I sleep. Maybe it's because I'm tired of walking through school to all the looks of 'oh, it's that idiotic music geek'. I shouldn't let it hurt me. Now, my dreams are filled with death and sadness, more like nightmares. So why does everything hurt? I don't know how I'm going to make it through the day, let alone high school. How am I going to live when everyone who supports me either never talks to me or lives miles away? I shouldn't judge myself but it seems the only thing that will make me stronger. Once upon a time I fell in love with a wonderful friend and she loved me back. She still does and I still love her. So why do I feel like the dreams I created are made of glass and shattering all around me. How am I going to make it through tomorrow? Let alone the next week? Year? High school? Life? Or am I just going to fall flat on my face again? I'm tired of all these nightmares, I just want to dream. Why can't I be five and live in California again? And I guess that no one cares because no one's noticed and I'm never that good at hiding my feelings. I usually sit down and cry in the middle of school. I just want my fairy tale plot. My very own happy ending."

"Why don't you tell Kora that?"

"Because Kora isn't you."

"What makes me special?"

"You understand what it's like to be different, to be hated for something that you never have done, for who your family is."

"Will, Kora's your girlfriend."

"I don't know if she is anymore. It's like we're drifting apart from what we used to be. It's like I'm becoming more like Hazel every day."

"You should tell Kora this."

"Why," I stared at Taylor, "So I can lose someone else."

"No," she replied, placing her hand on my shoulder, "So she can understand." With that she walked off, leaving me alone with my demons.


End file.
